


I'll Mark You As Mine

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealous Teddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Teddy didn't even want to come to this stupid party, and now he has to watch this? He is not happy...





	I'll Mark You As Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).



> Janel, you inspired this! I hope you like it!
> 
> Unbetad, very sorry!

“Why do we have to go?” Teddy moans, following Harry as he walks around Grimmauld Place, looking for his shoe. Harry gives him a glance, his smirk crooked and eyes shining.

“Yes.” Harry’s answer is short and decisive and Teddy groans. He flops into an armchair in the corner of Harry and Draco’s bedroom, shuffling to move the dirty t-shirts out from underneath his bum.

“But why?” He knows he’s whining. He’s a twenty-eight year old man whining, and he doesn’t fucking care. This is the most ridiculous party he has ever had to go to. And he’s an adult. He shouldn’t have to go to ridiculous parties.

“Because this is our coming out party, and because you are part of our family, and we need family support.” Harry sounds so fucking reasonable. Teddy bangs his head on the back of the chair and growls, trying to ignore the annoyance gnawing at his stomach. Sure, this is their “coming out” party, but it’s Teddy and James’s date night. Teddy should be balls deep in Jamie by nine o’clock. He should not be smiling for fucking cameras whilst Draco and Harry act like the perfect power couple.

“You two have been fucking living together for two years! This party is ridiculous!” Teddy points out and Harry chucks a tie at him.

“You might think so, but it is happening. We are fighting for LGBT rights in the wizarding community, and this party is important, so you will be there, and you will fucking smile and be the part of this family that you are. Or no more allowance.” Harry stares at him with raised eyebrows. Teddy glares back. They sit for a moment, in silence, until the corner of Harry’s lip starts to twitch. It’s that sight that breaks Teddy, laughter shaking through his body as Harry laughs back, ruffling Teddy’s hair before slipping on his found shoe.

“You know, you got mean since Gin left you for Pansy.” Teddy wipes a tear away from his eye and Harry grins, giving him a wink and walking out of the room. Teddy grabs the tie, slinging it around his neck and following him out.

*****

Any who is anyone is here at this fucking party, and Teddy literally couldn’t give a fuck. Thankfully people have stopped coming up to him, probably because of the glare that he gives them when they come over. Harry isn’t going to be happy, but they’ve done the family photos, they’ve done the horrendous couples dance that Draco insisted was necessary, and they’ve done the interviews about how harry Harry and Draco are together, which is true, but no less annoying because of it. So, fuck Harry. He can yell at Teddy all he wants. Teddy is quite happy to yell back. After all, it’s Harry fault that James is currently being chatted up by international Quidditch star Morris Hudson.

Morris fucking Hudson laughs loudly at something James says and Teddy takes a gulp of his whiskey. James isn’t that funny. James runs his hand through his hair, his eyes shining, and his mouth wide as he talks to Morris. He looks so fucking hot, so relaxed and Teddy wants to drag him away. He shouldn’t be looking that hot in front of Morris Hudson. Known fuckboy Morris Hudson. James starts to get more animated in his conversation, his hands gesticulating wildly and Morris moves closer, bending over James and smiling at him in a way that can only be described at predatory. Teddy’s heart clenches, adrenaline rushing through him, his pulse pounding in his ears.

He downs his whiskey, dropping the glass on the bar and waving absently at the bartender, who places another glass on the bar next to him. He knows he can’t go and drag Jamie away. Sure, he can be grumpy, he can refuse to talk to anyone, but he absolutely can not cause a scene in the middle of Harry and Draco’s party. As ridiculous as it is, he loves them both, and this is important, and he wants them to be happy. Punching Morris Hudson in his fucking smug face is not going to make Harry or Draco happy. Well… maybe it’ll make Draco happy, he does like a smug wanker being taken down a peg or two, but it wouldn’t make Harry happy.

Jamie laughs, the sound clear and beautiful spreading across the room, and Teddy’s eyes narrow. Morris Hudson isn’t funny either. Teddy had to interview him a few weeks ago. He wasn’t funny at all. Lewd, and gross in his insinuations, but not funny. James nods at something, leaning forward slightly in his agreement and Teddy stands a little straighter. Morris Hudson is not the sort of person Jamie should be leaning closer to. Sure enough, a moment later Morris moves nearer, his hand running up James’s arm, his mouth close to James’s ear, and Teddy is walking before he’s even aware of it.

“—absolutely! That’s exactly what I was saying to… oh! Speak of the devil,” James sings as Teddy approaches. Teddy glares at Morris, his heart jumping a little when he sees Morris take a small step backwards. Teddy wraps his hand around James’s, pulling his boyfriend into his side. He can see Jamie looking up at him, his beautiful eyes shining and his smile radiant. To fucking right. That smile is for him, and him only. That smile that says Jamie wants no one else. “I was just saying that we were talking about travelling to Dublin for a holiday. Morris lives there now, and was saying he could show us around.”

“There’s definitely some… things, I could show you,” Morris leers at James and James take an almost imperceptibly small step towards Teddy’s side. Teddy’s hand tightens. He hates Morris. Hates him with a fiery passion. A fiery passion he needs to unleash, right now. 

“We need to go,” Teddy snarls through gritted teeth and Morris licks his lips. Teddy doesn’t bother to say anything else before turning away and dragging James through the crowd. James follows, tripping slightly over his own feet and Teddy moves fast. He should slow down, he knows that. But he needs James. Right now. His cock aches painfully in his pants, his heart beating fast and his mind whirring. He could Apparate home, but no… Harry would notice if he was gone too long. Maybe they could find an empty office. Harry’s is here somewhere. Except that would mean finding an empty office, and Teddy doesn’t think he can wait that long.

He pushes through the double doors leading to the hallway and glances either side. A small door catches his attention, twenty feet from where he stands and his cock twitches. Yes. That is close enough. He yanks the door open, nodding at the almost too small space inside and steps in, pulling James with him.

“Horny?” James smirks, his hands running long Teddy’s sides and Teddy growls, pressing his lips hard against Jamie’s. Jamie’s hands run through his hair, tugging him closer, their bodies pressing tight and Teddy wraps his arms around James. He can’t breathe, can’t think, he just needs. Needs to taste Jamie, to feel him, to hear him. Teddy’s tongue invades Jamie’s mouth, teeth clashing, tongues wrapped together as Teddy pushes James firmly against the shelves.

“Pissed off.” Teddy grabs at James’s wrists, holding them above his head, pinning him against the shelves. “You were fucking flirting with fucking Morris Hudson,” Teddy growls and Jamie’s head drop back against the shelf, exposing the creamy skin of his neck.

“Yes…” He hisses as Teddy starts to suck at James’s neck, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin, licking at the pulse point, lapping at the vivid purple bruises he peppers on Jamie’s neck. Jamie writhes against Teddy, his cock hard against Teddy’s hip and Teddy loses it. The rushing in his mind, the throb of his cock, drowning out everything but James. There isn’t anything but James. His hands move, faster than they ever have, dropping Jamie’s wrists, ripping at their clothes, pulling off trousers, shoving down pants, their erections pressed together tightly.

“You’re mine,” Teddy moans, high and needy, his lips moving back to James’s and James nods, hands tight on Teddy’s shoulders, hips rolling. Something crashes around them, and Teddy’s hand moves to take them both, fisting roughly at their cocks, the slide of searing skin against his making him wild.

“I’m yours,” Jamie breathes, lips bruising against Teddy’s. Teddy licks into Jamie’s mouth, his hand moving faster, his orgasm rushing towards him like a truck. James’s hips start to shudder, to move erratically, his breath coming stupidly fast, his eyes fluttering shut, and Teddy knows he’s close too.

“I can’t stand seeing you— stand it when you… fuck… talking… laughing— flirting with other people— with someone like— fuck— Morris Hudson who doesn’t... understand what taken means…” Teddy knows he’s mumbling, knows he can’t think, can’t form words properly. And Jamie moans, a loud deep moan running straight through Teddy and he chokes on it. He needs James, more than anything, more than he needs air.

“I love you, Edward Lupin— I’m all yours. Always. Just you,” James groans and Teddy comes, spilling between them in thick, long strands. His body tenses, shaking, his hand still moving in strong, secure strokes, vaguely aware of James tensing, his own come joining Teddy’s. Breathing heavily, they collapse against each other, clinging to each other, their breaths mingling together. The air around them is thick with the heady scent of sex, hot and heavy and Teddy can do nothing but nuzzle into James’s neck. James strokes along his back, sending shivers through him as the sweat cools on his skin. “You know, we should probably rejoin the party,” James breathes and Teddy groans, stepping away.

“This fucking party…” he mumbles, pulling his clothes on, straightening himself, running his fingers through his hair in a vague attempt to neaten it. James laughs, a laugh that’s soft and deep, and meant only for Teddy, and follow suit. After a moment, then they both stand dressed, Teddy leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to James’s lips. “You know I love you too, right?”

“Of course. My silly bear.” James links his fingers with Teddy’s and they step out into the corridor. Moving quickly they slip back into the Ministry ballroom, almost unnoticed, to find that Ginny is giving a speech. Teddy wraps his arm around James’s shoulders as they stand and watch her speak, and Teddy is so lost in James that he doesn’t notice Harry sidle up to him.

“You know, I won’t say anything about you two sneaking off for an obvious quickie in the middle of my party,” Harry murmurs, his mouth close to Teddy’s ear, his eyes on Ginny, and Teddy freezes. “But could you at least heal the hickies on my sons neck?” Teddy glaces down to see four perfect, round blemishes on James’s neck and something strong and possessive flares in his chest, mingling with love. He turns back to Harry.

“You know… I don’t think I can.” He grins at his guardian and Harry rolls his eyes, ruffling Teddy’s hair before moving back through the crowd to go and stand with Draco. Teddy looks back down at his boyfriend, marvelling at how lucky he is, how perfect they are together, and raises his wand, muttering a spell and healing the hickies. He doesn’t need them to know that James is his.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading!


End file.
